Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to placement and mounting of security cameras—which may include thermal imaging devices—and, more particularly, to installation of consumer surveillance camera systems without making holes to pass wiring—such as for either or both of power supply and data communication—from the exterior to the interior of a structure and generally without the need for any tools.
Related Art
There is often a need or desire to place various electrical devices, such as surveillance cameras, requiring a reliable supply of electrical power, such as line power, at exterior locations around a premises, including buildings and grounds. In general, for owners of a property, electrical outlets may be provided, for example, by installing outdoor power outlets on the exterior of structures or running exterior grade conduit and wiring to be integrated with various landscaping features on the premises. Such solutions may be expensive, however, and a simpler solution may be sought by running wiring through a hole in the structure, or making provisions for passing wiring through a pre-existing opening, such as a door or window. Such simple solutions may not always be able to be satisfactorily implemented (e.g., causing water or moisture entry problems or allowing heating or cooling loss) or may not be aesthetically pleasing, however, and for renters, most likely may be forbidden due to the modifications made to the structure. Also, for many consumers, making such modifications may require the use of tools and knowledge of building construction and construction techniques with which they are not familiar and would rather not deal with.
Thus appears a need for a way to provide a reliable supply of electrical power from the interior of a building to its exterior without piercing the structure.